Talk:Doug (Video Game)
Doug killed by Shane Walsh...? I just stumbled across a piece of text that said "Doug's remains reanimated and his zombiefied form got stuck in the mud with another Walker. And was killed by Shane"... this apparently happens when Carley is saved...? I see no resemblence between the Doug in the TV Series and the one in the game and I don't think he was killed as a Walker by Shane... Is it worth checking with you guys before changing? George Holmes 'chadmuskateer' (talk) 17:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Doug is also a walker in TV series, encountered with zombified Louise Bush. His zombified form is killed by Shane. He has nothing to do with Doug from the game, so yeah they'e different character. Conesses133 (talk) 19:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Zombie If you leave doug to get eaten would he turn since he doesn't loose his brain-- 04:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) With characters that get eaten alive, like T-Dog, Doug/Carley, Ben, Kenny, and Patricia (TV), we can only assume that the zombies will eat through their skull and get to the brain. Aside from that, unless it is confirmed that a character has reanimated, then they remain dead on their page when theyre eaten alive. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 04:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps after all of this time Doug/Carley would've rotted to death anyway if you left him/her for the zombies.-- 13:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Is that why you fucking changed it? Because of your speculation that was never confirmed, since we never see a walker eating a dead courpse's head? And "rotted to death"? Do you fucking see any rotten walkers? Because in that case, the Walkers's page should be put as dead, moron. Remember that even after 400 of the outbreak, walkers still haven't rottened, and Carley dies on the second day. Stop with the fucking bullshit and fix this fucking page. Alex Matthew (talk) 05:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I didn't change anything! I didn't even know that someone changed it! Also, a human jaw is too small to eat through the human skull, so there' no way they could get to the brain-- 13:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Maybe they've eaten so much of his meat that he may be simple have been reduced to some bones and nothing else. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 15:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) @Ulyssestheloner Yeah, I guess. But to the person above me, I didn't change him to determinant, someone else did, and even if I did, you wouldn't have to get so mean about it and call me an F-ing moron.-- 01:51, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, cool it down, when did I call you a f-ing moron? And if you didn't do it, good, I just explained why his status needs to stay dead, the guy you're talking about is AlexMatthew, not me. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 06:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) @Ulyessestheloner: You never said anything mean, I meant the guy who said: Is that why you fucking changed it? Because of your speculation that was never confirmed, since we never see a walker eating a dead courpse's head? And "rotted to death"? Do you fucking see any rotten walkers? Because in that case, the Walkers's page should be put as dead, moron. Remember that even after 400 of the outbreak, walkers still haven't rottened, and Carley dies on the second day. Stop with the fucking bullshit and fix this fucking page. ^ That guy. Sorry for any misunderstanding.-- 21:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I didn't read "the person above me", anyway his name is AlexMattew, it's written right next to his comment. Hope you join the wiki soon anyway ;) Ulyssestheloner (talk) 22:21, August 26, 2013 (UTC) you seem really nice 04:56, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Doug Tobacco page If there's a Bree Rosenholm page for the real person why isn't there a Doug Tobacco page for Doug's real life counterpart?-- 16:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well fuck if I know -Nick 2014 Doug Sucks Why would you save Doug? Carley's better, WAYYYY BETTER, fuck yas 19%. Well probably to "save your secret" and guilt maybe cause actualy it is lee's fault Doug died. I mean Lee told Doug to go to the window. But to do what? he didn't have any weapon Because: *Doug is smart. *Carley doesn't know what batteries are. *We need people to rebuild technology in a world like that. *Bros before hoes, bitch. 01:10, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Doug's Name Shoudn't Doug's name be changed to Doug Tabacco sense he is based off of Doug Tabacco?La Lingo (talk) 12:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Na.